In known terrestrial cellular telecommunications systems the resources that enable a terminal 1 (FIG. 1) (e.g., mobile phone, fixed terminal, etc.) to communicate on the system are fixed with respect to the terrain. Generally the terrain is divided into distinct cells 2 (FIG. 1) which may be grouped into location areas 9. By way of example, the borders of the location areas 9 are set forth in bold. The location areas 9 are grouped into mobile service switching centers (MSC) regions 6. The MSC regions 6 together constitute the service area of a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) 8.
Each cell 2 is supported by a unique set of radio resources, including a radio tower. These resources are part of a Base Station Subsystem (BSS). The resources devoted to a single cell 2 are supported by a Base Transceiver Station (BTS). The terrestrial area included in a cell 2 is therefore dictated by the coverage capabilities of its associated radio tower. A location area 9 is a set of cells which are treated as a common pool of radio resources for certain functions such as the paging of a terminal 1 to notify it of an incoming call. That is, all cells in a location area 9 would page the called terminal 1. By grouping cells into location areas 9, the system defines a larger terrestrial area than that supported by a single cell 2. Hence, a terminal 1 is allowed to roam over a larger area and still have the cellular network consider its position as being `known`.
A location area 9, in turn, will belong to one and only one MSC region 6. A MSC region 6 is the geographical area served by a Mobile-services Switching Center (MSC) (for example, MSCs 11 or 21 of FIG. 1) and its associated Visitor Location Register (VLR) (for example VLRs 13 or 19 of FIG. 1). MSCs and VLRs may be paired together. When it is not important to make a functional distinction between an MSC and a VLR, the pair is referred to as an MSC/VLR. The MSC is the point at which a cellular network interfaces its radio resources network into a traditional landline based network. Also the MSC may interface with the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), in which case it is referred to as a gateway-MSC (GW-MSC) 5.
When a terminal 1 is purchased, it is assigned a mobile-services integrated services digital network (MSISDN) number, i.e., a mobile phone number, from the block of numbers assigned to the cellular services provider. This number and subscriber service information is entered into a data base called a Home Location Register (HLR) 3. When a terminal 1 is turned on, it searches the airwaves for a broadcast channel which is transmitting location area identification (LAI) information, which information identifies the location area 9 within which the terminal 1 is currently located. Each BTS operates such a broadcast channel in its cell 2, continuously broadcasting the LAI of the location area 9 to which its cell 2 belongs. The terminal 1 receives the LAI information and compares it to the LAI stored in its memory (if any). The LAI in the terminal's memory represents the last LAI in which the terminal 1 was located while in an active state, or the terminal's memory may be blank as in the case of a new terminal which has never registered. If the broadcast and memory-resident LAIs match, then the terminal 1 goes into a standby mode and is ready to originate or terminate calls.
If the two LAIs do not match, then the terminal 1 must reregister, for the network is not aware of the terminal's current location. The terminal 1 registers by signaling (through the BSS) to the MSC/VLR whose region includes the terminal's current location area 9. For example, in FIG. 1, terminal 1 would register by signaling to MSC/VLR 11/13. The MSC/VLR 11/13 notes the terminal's current location area 9 and determines whether the terminal 1 is already registered with it in another location area 9 in the same MSC region 6. If so, then the MSC/VLR 11/13 changes the terminal's LAI in its VLR, the registration ends, and the terminal 1 enters a standby mode. However, if terminal 1 were to move from location area 9 to location area 4, the terminal 1 must reregister with MSC/VLR 21/19. Otherwise, neither MSC/VLR 11/13 nor MSC/VLR 21/19 will be able to access terminal 1 since MSC/VLR 21/19 will lack the necessary terminal identification and location information and MSC/VLR 11/13 will be too remote to maintain an RF communications link with the terminal 1. To effect re-registration, the MSC/VLR 21/19 informs the terminal's HLR 3 that the MSC/VLR 21/19 is now servicing the terminal 1. The HLR 3 notes this information and checks to see whether the terminal 1 was previously registered with another MSC/VLR, such as MSC/VLR 11/13. If a previous registration is recorded, the HLR deletes this old registration and signals the MSC/VLR 11/13 holding the previous registration information to de-register the terminal 1.
The purpose of this exchange of information is to enable the routing of mobile-terminated calls (calls to the terminal) and to be able to identify the terminal 1 when it places mobile-originated calls (calls from the terminal). If such re-registration did not occur, calls placed to terminal 1 would be lost after they reach the GW-MSC since gateway 5 will route such calls to MSC/VLR 11/13 which represents the last known MSC/VLR registered with the HLR 3 for terminal 1. The use of the VLR and HLR information in PLMNs is described below.
Mobile-terminating calls enter the PLMN from the PSTN at a GW-MSC 5 designated to serve this function by the terminal's service provider. The method for routing the call to the GW-MSC 5 may be any standard telephony practice based on the MSISDN number of the called terminal 1. The GW-MSC 5 examines the called terminal's MSISDN number and determines which HLR 3 serves the subscriber. Based on this information, the GW-MSC 5 signals that HLR and requests information on how to route the call to the called terminal 1. The HLR 3 consults its data base to determine which MSC/VLR is currently supporting the terminal 1. This is why the MSC/VLR had to inform the HLR that it is now serving the terminal 1 after the terminal 1 moved. The HLR 3 informs the currently listed MSC/VLR that a call is pending for the terminal 1 with the called MSISDN number, and the HLR 3 requests a telephone number from the MSC/VLR's block of such numbers to be temporarily assigned to the called terminal 1. This temporary number is referred to as a roaming number. The MSC/VLR delivers the roaming number to the HLR 3, and the HLR 3 passes it on to the GW-MSC 5. The GW-MSC 5 uses the roaming number to forward the call to the proper destination MSC/VLR. When the call reaches the MSC/VLR, the MSC/VLR queries its associated VLR to determine the actual identity of the terminal 1 to which this roaming number was assigned and the LAI of the location area 9 in which that terminal 1 should be paged. This is why the terminal 1 must inform the MSC/VLR whenever its location area 9 changes. The VLR responds to the MSC with the terminal's identity and LAI. The MSC requests the BSS to page the terminal 1 in the terminal's location area 9. The BSS sends this paging request on to the BTSs covering the cells within that location area 9, and these BTSs broadcast the page. The called terminal 1 hears the page and responds. After a brief exchange of signals, the end-to-end call connection is completed.
Mobile-originating calls do not require so elaborate a routing mechanism. However, as a security measure against fraudulent use of the PLMN and to preserve the confidentiality of the mobile subscriber, the VLR can be given information known only to itself and the terminal 1. This information is constructed as part of the registration signaling between the terminal 1 and the MSC/VLR and is stored at the terminal 1 and in the VLR. When a mobile-originated call is initiated, this information must be present in the VLR so that fraud-prevention and confidentiality mechanisms can be implemented.
Note that terminal registration (other than the initial registration of a brand-new terminal) is caused by terminal 1 movement from one location area to another. This movement is not coordinated among the terminals 1, and thus occurs randomly and at a relatively low rate.
Note also that the collecting of cells 2 into location areas 9 is an important trade-off in the detailed design of a cellular system. Large location areas 9 reduce the number of terminal registrations because terminals 1 have to travel farther before they leave their current location area 9. Since registration consumes radio signaling resources, lowering the number of registrations that occur tends to increase the capacity of a PLMN with a given amount of radio resources. On the other hand, terminals 1 must be paged across their entire location area 9 since a terminal 1 is free to move around inside its location area 9 without informing the network of its movement (via registration). As a location area 9 is made larger, the terminals 1 within it must be paged in more cells 2. Since paging also consumes radio signaling resources, decreasing the size of location areas 9 tends to increase the capacity of a PLMN with a given amount of radio resources. Thus, it is desirable to find an acceptable size for location areas 9 so that a minimum of radio signaling resources are employed for the joint duties of registration and paging.
The foregoing operation is manageable in conventional terrestrial systems since re-registration is dictated by random movement of individual terminals 1 between location areas 9. Hence, terminals 1 re-register individually. The terrestrial system never requires simultaneous mass re-registration of a large number of terminals 1.
However, satellite based systems experience difficulties which do not exist in terrestrial systems. Proposed satellite-based telecommunications systems include terminals, satellites, BSSs/BTSs, earth stations, MSC/VLRs, GW-MSCs, and a terrestrial network interconnecting the earth stations and PSTN. The satellites may perform some functions related to the functionality of the BTSs and the earth station may perform some functions related to the functionality of the BSS.
Satellite-based telecommunications systems have been proposed which employ satellites orbiting the earth at other than geostationary altitudes. The satellites in these systems move with respect to the earth's surface, and so their fields of coverage on the earth's surface continuously change. In an analogy with PLMNs, it is as if the radio towers (BTSs) were in continuous motion. A cell 2 in a mobile system is defined by the reach of the network radio resources supporting that cell 2, and thus the cells 2 in the satellite-based systems are in continuous motion. Since the cells 2 are in continuous motion, so too are the location areas 9. Because, as shown above, a terminal 1 must re-register whenever its location area 9 changes, either the terminals 1 would also be continually registering or location areas 9 would have to be made very large.
Further, registrations caused by cell motion can have catastrophic consequences on the operation of the satellite-based systems. The root of the potential catastrophe is the fact that the motion of the satellites affects many terminals 1 in the same way simultaneously, or nearly simultaneously. When a satellite no longer covers a terminal 1, it is also not covering any other nearby terminals 1. The ground speed of the field of coverage of satellites in proposed satellite-based telecommunications systems is several kilometers per second. Thus, a great number of terminals 1 may become uncovered by a particular satellite in a matter of seconds. If all of these terminals 1 were to try to immediately re-register over the radio resources in another satellite, that other satellite would be inundated with registration signaling. Such a near-simultaneous registration of terminals 1 in a given geographic area is termed a "mass registration event." At the very least, the satellite's traffic capacity would fall by the amount of signaling required for the registrations. More likely, all available signaling channels would be choked with registration signaling, and no new calls either to or from terminals 1 in the area could be initiated during this registration activity cycle.
To further illustrate the concept of mass re-registration, reference is made to FIG. 2 which illustrates how changing satellite-to-terminal connectivity can trigger re-registrations between times t.sub.1 and t.sub.2. At time t.sub.1 satellite 23 covers terminals in area 25. At time t.sub.2 satellite 23 moves beyond area 25. According to the aforementioned process, when satellite 23 moves, terminals in area 25 registered through satellite 23 at earth station 27 must re-register with earth station 29 or be lost to the system.
Moreover, a mass registration event may occur even while a collection of terminals in a region remains under the coverage of a single satellite. In order for a satellite-based telecommunications system to function, the satellites must remain in contact not only with the terminals but also with the network. The network contact points for satellites are the earth stations. From time to time as it orbits, each satellite breaks contact with some earth stations and establishes contact with others. Conventional satellite-based telecommunications systems include MSC/VLRs as integral parts of each earth station. A satellite must be in contact with an earth station in order to be in contact with the MSC/VLRs in that earth station. Thus, when a leaving satellite breaks contact with an earth station it also breaks contact with the uncovered earth station's MSC/VLR. Hence, when the system routes mobile-terminated calls to the MSC/VLR at which the called terminals are registered, if coverage is being provided through a leaving satellite which has lost contact with the MSC/VLR in the earth station, the uncovered MSC/VLR can no longer complete the mobile-termination calls to the called terminals. All of the terminals registered at the uncovered MSC/VLR and being covered by the leaving satellite have effectively lost contact with the network. In order to regain contact, they must all register with some other MSC/VLR which is still in contact with the covering satellite(s). This mass re-registration event would again choke the satellites' signaling resources and either greatly diminish or altogether eliminate the capacity for call traffic on the impacted satellite.
FIG. 3 illustrates how satellite-to-earth station connectivity can trigger re-registrations. In FIG. 3, terminal 31 is registered in MSC/VLR 33 of earth station 35. As satellite 37, the only satellite covering terminal 31, moves overhead, it breaks contact with earth station 35. At that point, terminal 31, and all similarly registered neighbors, must re-register with earth station 39, or be lost to the system.
It is not practical to enlarge location areas in satellite-based telecommunications systems to the point where re-registration is not caused by satellite motion. Several proposed satellite-based systems deploy low- and medium-earth orbit satellites whose fields of coverage move across the entire earth in less than a day. Enlarging location areas to a size to include all of the earth or very large portions of the earth would place an impractical paging burden on the radio resources of the satellite systems.
To be effective, a satellite-based telecommunications system must support a range of location area sizes while limiting the number of re-registrations to only those necessitated by the movement of the terminals from one location area to another (i.e., no mass re-registrations caused by satellite motion). Further, the system should be inter-operable with current commercially-available MSC/VLRs, GW-MSCs, and HLRs so that its development and deployment costs permits commercially feasible implementation.
Thus, there is a need for a satellite-based mobile telecommunication system that eliminates mass registration events and re-registrations due to network causes without causing service-impacting interruption of communication service.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method which permits terminals to be registered in multiple VLRs simultaneously in order to alleviate mass registration events and re-registrations due to network causes.
A further objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method which enables a satellite system that enables efficient tracking of terminals and location areas, in relation to satellite coverage areas, in order to prevent having terminals lost to the system.
A still further objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for a terminal which enables registration in multiple VLRS, permitting an efficient alternative to mass registration events and re-registrations due to network causes.